Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-14-5q)+9(-4q+6)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-14-5q}{)} + 9(-4q+6) $ $ {28+10q} + 9(-4q+6) $ Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 28+10q + {9(}\gray{-4q+6}{)} $ $ 28+10q {-36q+54} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10q - 36q} + {28 + 54}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-26q} + {28 + 54}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-26q} + {82}$ The simplified expression is $-26q+82$